Unbound
by bloodredcherry
Summary: What if David had gone to spend the night in the pteranadon's nest with Romana instead of Marian. *Muaah*. -based on the movie--complete.


****

Unbound

Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing! Nothing is mine including of course the lyrics—which inspired me. No infringement intended, this story is for entertainment purposes only!

****

Rating: PG.

****

Summary: What if David had gone to spend the night in the pteranadon's nest with Romana instead of Marian. *Muaah*. 

****

AN: This fic is dedicated to Sah, thanks for all your help!

__

I am drawn  
I am drawn to her  
Like a moth to flame  
She leads me down  
Unbound

**Unbound** by Robbie Robertson.

"David, look out!" Romana screamed, just as David lost his footing, she grabbed his shoulder and wrenched him back. 

He fell against her, knocking her back against the canyon wall. His left hand slapped against the hard rock and his right hand caught her around the waist.

"Careful," Romana said tightening her hold on him. "The last thing we need is you falling off_._" 

David swallowed, then he realized he was still crushing her. "Are you okay?" David asked.

Romana swallowed, "I-I'm fine." She replied softly, she brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Now would you please watch where you're going." 

"Yeah," David replied, he stepped back. "Right, I will." He took a deep breath. 

Romana squeezed his arm reassuringly. "It's all right David, just try not to look down." 

David nodded again and turned around. Trying to remember again _why_ exactly he was here—well, of course he _knew_ why he was there but at least Romana was there with him. He didn't know what he'd do if he had to go out alone.

__

Probably chicken out, David thought, _like always_. 

"I'll go ahead," Romana said, slipping past him.

The two of them went on silently, scaling the narrow pathway. David walked slowly, clutching the orange rock. An image of him slipping over the edge and plummeting to his death suddenly came to him.

"Breath," David commanded himself.

"What?" Romana turned around.

"Nothing," he replied quickly.

"We're going to have to climb," Romana pointed, "but don't worry."

Easy for her to say.

Romana climbed up and crouched down a meter above him, "come on."

David shoved his right foot into the foothold and grabbed onto the ledge. He hauled himself up beside Romana.

"See?" She smiled and grabbed his hand, standing up. David kept his body pressed against the rock as he stood up, then, made the mistake of glancing down.

"Oh," he said turning his face back to the rock, "I can't do this."

A soft smile touched Romana's lips, "come on David, you can't give up now. You've made it this far."

"Yeah, and I can easily turn back now."

Romana rolled her eyes, "don't be foolish. You're going to have to face your fears sometime."

"I'd rather not…" David muttered.

"I'll be right here, I won't let you fall, I promise. Anyway, we're not far," Romana stepped forward, "come on. "you could hold my hand if it would make you feel better." She laced her fingers through his. "There, see?"

__

She's right you know, the sensible voice in David's head told him, and he knew it was right. He had made this far.

Romana had to let go of his hand to cross a more difficult part of the cliff. David climbed up behind her, Romana turned to say something when she lost her footing. 

"Shit!" David cursed, as he watched her slide down. She caught hold of an edge and managed to hold old. 

"Romana!" David shouted.

"Help me," she grunted.

"Hold on!" David shouted, he took a deep breath and edged closer to where Romana was lying. "Here! Give me your hand!" But he was still to far. 

"Look at me," he commanded, and she looked up into his eyes. David then slowly edged even closer without breaking eye contact.

"Give me your hand!" He yelled again, Romana kept her eyes. She pried her fingers away from the rock and David snagged her hand. "I've got you," he said tugging her up. Romana found a foothold and pulled. David grabbed her elbow and managed to pull her to safety.

There was a small cave behind them, where there was short grass and some foliage.

They fell back, David let out a deep breath and Romana buried her face in his chest.

"Are you okay?" David asked, Romana nodded but she was trembling. "Hey," he pulled away, "hey, it's okay. We're all right."

Romana's face was pale and she was breathing heavily; her heart pounding in her chest. 

She looked up into his eyes and flung her arms around his neck.

David patted her back, before wrapping his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for a few moments while Romana pulled herself together. 

She pulled back and managed a shaky smile, then let out a deep breath, "thank you David." She leaned up and pressed her lips gently against his left cheek. It was nothing, harmless, but made her blush anyway. 

"So," she got to her knee's. "Ready to go on?"

"Are you?" David asked and Romana nodded. "You're sure you're okay."

"I will be."

David got to his feet and helped Romana up, she turned and saw the large nest. A wide smile spread across her face.

"We made it," she knocked her should against David's arm, "see I told you."

David looked out across the span of sky and rock. "It's beautiful."

The nest was enormous, made of twigs, grass and dirt. David took Romana's hand, helping her in.

They both collapsed against each other, falling back against the bottom of the nest. David closed his eyes and Romana looked over at David. 

She'd been meaning to ask him something. Something she'd been wondering since he asked her to come up with him.

"David," Romana said softly, pulling a twig free. 

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering..." she paused, "why you asked me to come with you. I mean, I figured you would have asked Marian." 

David snorted. If he were Karl he'd likely think of some suave answer about asking her up here just to get her alone. Romana would giggle and blush just like all the other girls but David didn't feel right about doing that. He felt that if a guy liked a girl, he respected her. 

He shrugged, "I don't know," he shot her a smirk, "why? You having second thoughts?"

"Of course not," Romana replied, "just curious. I mean…you two," Romana cleared her throat. "You seem to like her is all."

"She's nice." David replied. _Ha_! _That's a bit of understatement. _David shook his head. Sure he liked Marian, in fact he liked her a lot. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah," Romana replied, "we know each other." Romana rolled onto her stomach, "so," she said slowly.

"So" David repeated.

"I'm glad you asked me to come."

"Really?" David replied.

"What? You sound surprised."

"Well, I am a little."

Romana furrowed her brow, "that someone takes pleasure in your company?"

"Yeah actually. See, back home Karl's the popular guy and I'm well…I'm not."

Romana cocked her head, "well, surely you have friends. Everyone has friends."

David looked away, "I'm not really good with people. Books are more my friends."

"Don't be absurd David, I mean Marian is you friend, and I'm your friend. Well I'd like to think I am."

"Can I tell you something?" David asked.

"Yes," Romana replied.

David took a deep breath, "I'm glad that we came here, because for the first time in my life I feel like I actually belong. And back home I was getting really sick and tired of pretending."

"Pretending what?"

"That I'm something I'm not, everyone has all these expectations."

Romana snorted, "I know what you mean." They both glanced at each other, then looked away. "I'm glad you came too David," Romana didn't meet his eyes. She heard a distant pteranadon's call and pushed her self to her knee's. Shed peered over the edge of the nest. "You know, Oonu's Father made him spend the night in a pteranadon's nest before he let him join the battalion." She lay back down so she was facing David. A silence fell over them, and many more pteranadon call's could be heard.

A soft cool breeze blew over the nest and Romana shivered.

"Are you cold?"

Romana nodded, "a little."

David bit his lip, _all right, she's cold. So do something about it_. 

He shifted onto his side and edged closer to her. He reached out and awkwardly wrapped his right arm around Romana's shoulders. 

"There, that better?" His cheeks flushed and he was glad it was dusk so Romana couldn't see he was blushing.

She found herself staring into his eyes, she looked down at her hands. "Yeah, it is thanks." 

Romana sat up to shift to a more comfortable position and their noses brushed together. "Oh, I'm—"

David leaned in, and his lips caught her chin in an awkward kiss.

"Oh, oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay," Romana said gently. "Have…have you ever kissed a girl David?"

David's face turned a few shades darker, "yeah, once in the seventh grade. H-Have you?"

"Kissed a girl?"

David looked mortified, "no! A guy."

Romana laughed: a sweet soft sound, "I'm only teasing you," She lay her hand over his. "Sorry it's not fair."

David opened his mouth to speak but his voice caught in his throat. He swallowed before trying again. "Would you mind, if I kissed you?"

A blush flushed Romana's cheeks and shook her head, "no. In fact, I'd like it if you kissed me."

He searched her face and Romana moved her hand slowly up his arm his shoulder. 

He leaned in and they both looked away, laughing nervously.

David brushed Romana's hair away from her face, their eyes met and David closed the space between them. David took Romana's face gently in his hands and their breath mingled before their lips met.

Romana closed her eyes and tilted her face upward. She felt a something stabbing her in the side and she shifted, trying to get comfortable. 

She pulled away and sat up. David blinked as if dazed before sitting up himself.

Romana's cheeks were flushed and her full lips were parted slightly. She'd never looked so beautiful and suddenly all thoughts of Marian flew from David's head.

Romana licked her lips, tasting David on her lips. David caught her lips again—this time more insistently. He pulled her against him and Romana wrapped her arms around David's neck. He gently bit her bottom lip. 

David ran his tongue over her lips and Romana parted her trembling lips.

Romana's mouth was like velvet, and she drew her toung against his. David gently ran his toung over the inside of her cheek and then slowly up the roof of her mouth. 

Romana slid her tongue over his as he gently caressed the hallow of her cheek. She couldn't believe how amazing this felt—sure she'd kissed a guy before…but it had never felt like this. A shiver of pleasure ran down her spine as David trailed his fingers down the gentle curve of her neck.

They broke apart slowly and Romana let out a deep breath, "wow." She whispered.

David laughed and rested his forehead against hers. He brushed his thumb across Romana's bottom lip and she smiled wickedly.

"You didn't just bring me up here to kiss me did you?"

David's eyes opened wide, "no, I'd never do that. I'd—" Romana grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward crushing her lips against his.

"I don't care if you did," Romana admitted.

David grinned and leaned in to kiss her again.

Karl could eat his heart out.

END

Hoped you liked, and please lemme know what you think! It's the first decent fic I've finished in a long time! Thanks again so much to Sah and review, but no flames please!


End file.
